degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Peter-Darcy Relationship
The relationship between Peter Stone and Darcy Edwards is known as Parcy (Peter/'Darcy).' Relationship History Overview Peter and Darcy started their first relationship in Free Fallin' (2) and ended it in Live To Tell because Peter felt like he didn't know Darcy anymore, and found her to be hopeless. They got back together in Bust A Move (1) and stayed together until Fight The Power when Darcy tells Peter she was moving to Kenya. She is not seen again after this. Season 6 The two interact for the first time in Eyes Without a Face (1). 'After his break up with Emma, Peter begins to take an interest in Darcy, even though she is dating Spinner. At cheerleading practice, Peter takes out his camera and begins to take pictures of Darcy and Manny. Later that night, Darcy uploaded the photos and gets compliments from a guy that Peter knows from the Web named Adams. Peter lies to Darcy and says that Adams is a teenager, plays soccer, decent-looking, and has money. Peter also tells Darcy that Adams paid $200 for a picture of Darcy from her MyRoom page. In 'Eyes Without a Face (2), 'Darcy continues to let Peter take sexy photos of her. Eventually, she meets Peter's "friend" Adams, who is just some weird, unmarried creep with money. Peter explains to Darcy that, "He played me, just like he played you." In 'Free Fallin (1), '''Peter wants forgiveness from Darcy. He agrees to work at a soup kitchen with her. She seems to be warming up to him again, until he tells her that he has been driving with a suspended license. She smashes a pie in his face and leaves. In Free Fallin (2), Darcy gives Peter a second chance and agrees to go on a date with him. The two begin to date in this episode. In 'Sunglasses at Night, '''Peter and Darcy are loving their secret relationship. However, when Ms. Hatzilakos finds out she threatens to send Peter to boarding school. Despite her threats, Peter and Darcy's love remains strong. Season 7 In [[Standing In The Dark (1)|'Standing In The Dark (1)]], Darcy and Peter welcome each other from after break and Darcy convinces Peter that they should tell people of their relationship in which Peter doesn't want to do and this upsets Darcy. At an assembly they get into a slight argument. Sometime at lunch Darcy is called int the principal's office, Darcy goes and it is revealed that Peter told his mom about the two of them dating at which she supports. At Spirit Squad practice, Darcy tells Manny After school the three of them meet up to tell Darcy's parents about their relationship at which they aren't happy about because of Peter's history. On the day of the ski trip Peter and Darcy are shown messing around an having fun. At the party Peter and Darcy are shown messing around even more but are drunk this time. They later go into a room and start making out then make out on a bed and Darcy tells him about the "above the waist rule" and to leave the room. Darcy then goes out and drinks some more and Peter tells her that he's a virgin too and that he loves her but she passes out and he leaves to throw up. In Standing In The Dark (2), 'it is revealed that Darcy was raped by an unknown rapist. When she tries to kill herself, Peter is at the hospital and asks Manny if her parents knew why she killed herself, to which Manny said no. At school the next day, Peter and Manny walk up to her and give her the purity ring that was taken away from her, saying that rape didn't count. In 'Live to Tell, 'Darcy is on a path of self destruction, which causes Peter to break up with her because she is "hopeless".. In 'Bust a Move (1), 'Darcy and Peter attend a camp for troubled youths over Spring Break. Darcy's parents made her because of her rape, and Peter wanted to be with Darcy, so he said that he smoked crack. Darcy feels the best way for her to start over and to cope with her rape is for her and Peter to have sex. They had sex, and got back together in this episode. In 'Bust a Move (2), 'Peter is supportive of Darcy as she comes to terms with her rape. In 'Ladies Night, 'Peter and Darcy are seen at Free the Children Freedom Fast. In 'We Built This City, 'when Peter finds out that his mother was moving to Regina, he is upset because he wants to stay with Darcy in Toronto. However, he ends up staying at Degrassi. Season 8 In 'Uptown Girl (1), 'Peter and Darcy are seen walking to Degrassi. In 'Fight the Power, 'Darcy tells Peter that she's going off to Kenya and adds that she'll be back by next semester. However, Darcy was never seen again after that. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: 'Free Fallin' (2) (615) **Break Up: Live to Tell '(712) ***Reason: Peter thought that Darcy was hopeless. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: 'Bust a Move (1) '''(713) **Break Up:Fight the Power '''(803) ***Reason: Darcy went to Kenya to do charity work. Trivia *They first had a secret relationship before they became public with it. *They both lost their virginities to eacth other. Although, Darcy was raped but it didn't count as sex. *She was the first of Peter's girlfriends to move to another country. The second was Mia. Gallery parcy3333.jpg parcy22222.jpg parcy1111111.jpg 0sa.jpg Degrassi-standing-in-the-dark-pt-1.jpg Normal 702 046 0001.jpg Normal 702 050 0003.jpg 432r.png 543287.png 12356.png 1gggg.jpg 44053.png 6534.png darcy and peter 04.png 3rrer.jpg 56fg.jpg 76ngh.jpg 89hjg.jpg 987hj.jpg As4545.jpg 0.jpg Deg617 04.jpg Deg617 05.jpg Deg615 08.jpg DarcyPeterParcyPhoto3.jpg 7-1.jpg Standing-in-the-dark-pt-2-1.jpg Standing-in-the-dark-pt-2-3.jpg Tumblr lx9p0fauP91qfb9olo1 500.jpg DarcyMannyPeter.PNG Eyes-without-a-face 1-4.jpg Panarcy.jpg Darcy lived to tell Peter.jpg Peter Darcy tryouts.jpg Parcy with Jane.jpg Tumblr l6vc6kxfrt1qc8lhko1 250.jpg Degrassi TNG S07E05 avi3906.jpg Degrassi TNG S07E13 avi2414.jpg FreeFallinpt 2-6.jpg FreeFallinpt 2-5.jpg Degrassi TNG S06E14 avi2915.jpg 0inkeI8HRcm- -peter-and-darcy-something-about-you.jpg Degrassi TNG S07E12 avi0272.jpg Tumblr l4tguodvi81qc8lhko1 250.jpg 4454.jpg 123g.jpg 4539.jpg 448.jpg 75g.jpg 553.jpg 442.jpg 5442.jpg 35fg.jpg 4535.jpg images (51).jpg tumblr_lx9p7lyIAz1qfb9olo1_500.jpg darcy455.PNG 433f.PNG 565g.PNG 5345ef.PNG 543f.PNG 4533cf.PNG 34352.PNG 4334.PNG parcyp49564.png 9y9.jpg ImagesCA9XJFVR.jpg Parcy sitdbeginning.png Pd sitd assgrab.png Pd sitd chapstickkiss.png Qwrqwerqwer.jpg Dgafdsgafsddsaf.jpg imagefryttt.jpg Peter Darcy Manny Damien.jpg 1786785.jpg 04 (9).jpg 06 (10).jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts